A Girl, Her Powers, and WHO?
by SailorEris
Summary: She was just visiting for a week but she was going to have to extend her visit to who knew how long. Read this first story of an 18yearold girl who gets dragged into AVALANCHE'S fight against Shinra unintentionally. First attempt at FF7 fanfic.
1. And So it Begins

Ok, this is my first stab at an FF fanfic. Please don't be too hard on me. Please R&R. And I own none of the FF VII characters. The only character in this story that I own is the one introduced in this chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

It was a normal day in Midgar. Normal, that is, for everyone who lived above the plate. On this particular day, a girl by the name of Shina Higachi; an 18-year-old from the sector 7 slums(in my story, it has been rebuilt so please no flaming); was walking along the streets, looking at all the places that she could go and wondering just where it was that she would stop to eat when she found the perfect spot and went in. (Just think of something that they would have that she would eat, 'kay? I'm kinda new to the fanfic world so I kinda suck at some points. does anime nervous laugh heh heh heh. Sorry. OH! And here's a description on Shina: long, blood red hair that goes to her waist but is tied back in a high pony tail, a black shirt that now showed her 'midriff' (I think that's how you spell it) that says "Babygirl" in gothic like writing (color choice is yours), hip-hugger jeans, and black heeled boots. Now back to the story.) 

When she was done eating, Shina paid for her food and left the restaurant. (Let' just say it's that, shall we?) She wandered around for a bit, stopping at a few places here and there. One particular place that she stopped at was an arcade. (I don't know if they really have any arcades above the plate in Midgar so I'm just gonna say they do.)  
Even if she was 18, she still loved to play a lot of the games that they had there. One in particular was DDR.

"Sweet! They have DDR! I haven't played that in forever!"she said to herself as she dug around in her pockets for some change and upon finding some went to put it in. She played by herself the first few times. When she was about to put some more money in, a girl with purple hair (with her bangs being striped red), a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that said "If You Don't Like My Attitude, You'd Better Start Running" in sparkling light blue letters came up and asked, "Do want someone to challenge?"

Shina responded with a smile, "Sure. Hop up."(I know, Lameness. Again: I am new at this!)  
The girl gets on the platform next to Shina and says (while putting her own change into the thing), "BTW, my name's Shyao. What's yours?"

"My name's Shina." "Good luck, Shina." "You too."With that, they turn their attention to the game and start dancing to the songs "Simple and Clean", "Tsugaru",and "underscore". (I'm letting the title of the last song be up to you.)  
When they were done, the winner - by 10,000 points -was Shina.  
"Wow, Shina! You're really good at this." Shyao commented.  
"Thanks." Shina said, blushing a little. "You're not that bad yourself, Shyao." "Thanks. Wanna go again?" Shyao asked.  
"No thanks."Shina said, wishing she could stay longer. "I only have three more days here and then I gotta go home."

"Oh. Well, maybe I can come and visit you sometime. Where do you live?" "Uh…ummm…er…" Shina stammered, wondering just how to word it. "I… liveintheSector7slums."

"Oh!" Shyao says surprised. "Ok. Well, see ya 'round, Shina." and with that, Shyao walked off to find something else to play.

Shina, knowing that she would probably never see Shyao again, left the arcade to wander around the town some more.  
After 3 hours of wandering and looking at stuff, Shina decided to go back to the Inn she was staying at that week.

On her way there, she walked with her head down and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', punk." said the man she bumped into and then walked off.

'Jeez! Rude much?' thought Shina as she continued walking back to the Inn.  
She almost ran into someone again but looked up at the last second and moved so he could pass. She saw that the man had on a red attire (you know, red hat and jacket?) and carried a gun at his waist.

"Excuse me." he said as he passed her. She nodded and watched him for a few seconds before continuing on her way.

A few moments later, the sound of the man in red and someone else talking reached her ears. (She has sharper hearing than any normal human being.)

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you. You're supposed to look for this girl." the one said as he pulled out a picture of someone. "Have you seen her at all?"

"Nope." the other replied. "Where's she supposed to be?" "Above the plate. They checked the slums and there was no sign of her. We're all up here looking for her."

"Wait a minute!" the second one exclaims after looking at the picture more closely. "I think IHAVE seen her!"

"Really? Where?" The man that Shina almost ran into turns around and points behind him. "Back there somewhere."

"Well, let's if we can catch-up to her." With that, the two men run in Shina's direction and upon spotting her shout, "HALT!" Shina doesn't turn around and keeps on walking, but she does when she hears their footsteps coming closer to her. She pretty much freaks and starts to run.

"Get back here!" she hears one of them say but doesn't stop.  
After running for twenty minutes, she turns into an alleyway only to find that it's a dead end. She hears the footsteps of the men getting closer and panics.

"SHIT! What do I do? What do I do?"

* * *

Well, that's where I'm leaving ya. Till next time, SailorEris: Senshi of discord and chaos.  
BEWARE MY WRATH! 


	2. The Chase Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. But I do own Shina and this story. 

Ok, I left off with Shina running into a dead end and freaking out, right? How's she gonna get away from the men in red? Like this:

* * *

"SHIT! What do I do? What do I do?" she says as she looks for a way out.  
Suddenly, she looks up and sees a clothes line.  
'Well, it's better than nothing.' she thinks and she puts her arm up in the air and a gold beam comes out of her hand and attaches to the clothes line and pulls her up. She lands on the clothes line and jumps to the rooftop that's closest. (If you're confused, remember the title of the story, 'kay?) She lays down on her stomach and peers through a hole in the small wall on the top of the roof, down to the alleyway where the two men that were chasing her stand now. They look dumbfounded as they look around, searching for the girl that they were chasing.

"Where is she?" asks the one.  
"Don't look at me. I don't know where she could've gotten to so quickly." With a satisfied smile at losing them, Shina gets up and turns to run so she can get away from the creeps. Little does she know that as soon as she stood up, one of the men in red spots her.  
"HOLD IT!" he shouts.

"Yeek!" she says with surprise. 'Crap! I didn't think they'd be able to see me. Guess I was wrong.' With that, Shina takes off running.  
As she's running, she hears footsteps behind her and realizes that they're on the rooftops as well. She continues running and jumping from one building to the next until she's suddenly pulled into a little storehouse on one of the roofs.  
She tries to scream, but whoever pulled her in puts a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" they say, and she realizes that it's a guy.  
Afraid that he might hurt her, she tries to get his hand off of her so she can run away but he justwrapps his free arm around her, pinning her armsto her sides, and pulls her to himthen brings her down to the floor with him as he leans against the wall in a very shadowy part of the storehouse. (Reason: the door has a window. The guys searching for Shina could probably look in there and see these two and come barging in to get her if they're in the light. Get it? Got it? Good. Now back to the story.)

She still feels scared, but not as scared as she was when she was running from the red-outfitted creeps.  
'I'm still scared, but, for some reason, I feel, I don't know, SAFE in this guy's arms. The only thing is, what's his name? And, what the hell does he want with me?' Shina thinks. After a few minutes, the man holding her surprises her by saying, "It seems like they're gone. Sorry for surprising you." as he removes his hands from her mouth and waist and finally allows her to move.

"I assume your name is Shina Higachi?" he questions.  
"H-How do you know my name?" Shina asks, finally finding her voice after 3 minutes and feeling really uneasy that he knows her name.  
"I was sent to help you get out of Midgar before those creeps got a hold of you." "W-What do you mean by that?" she asks.  
"I will tell you later. For now, let's get you out of here." he says as he starts to get up.  
"Wait!" Shina says, pulling him back down. "W-wh-what's your name"  
"I can not tell you my full name right now. For now, just call me V." "V?" Shina asks uncertainly. "That's it?" "Just until the time is right." V replies icily.  
"O-ok."

With that, they both get back up to leave. Suddenly, the sound of feet running towards them again makes V pull Shina to him again. (BTW, last time she had her back against him. This time…. weeellll does live action evil Grinch grin You get the picture.)  
"Be quiet." he instructs her. "I think they're coming back." This time, Shina obeys without trying to get away because she feels as if she can trust V. (Which she can.)  
'V seems so strong, but in a good way. I mean, he doesn't hold me to him as if he's gonna hurt me or something like all of the pervs in the slums. He holds me to him like I'm his last living relative or something. I kinda like it. sniff What the -? Is that Axe?' Before she can figure THAT out, V says, "I think we should get out of here." "Good idea." she says.  
With that, he opens the door and looks around.

* * *

Well, I'm leavin' ya hangin' here 'cause I feel like it. sticks out tongue Please don't ask me why I put the thing about Axe in. I think I just wanted to show how ditsy she'll be at times. Well, I'd best be getting to bed. I mean, it's looks at time on comp BLAH! 3:30 A.M.? SHIT! Half hour till my dad gets up to go to work. I'd better get to bed. I'll make another chapter as soon as I can. huge yawn Night guys. logs off and goes to bed -zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ 


	3. More Running

Now where did I leave off? Oh yeah! V just opened the door and looked around.  
Now, on with the story!

* * *

V opens the door and looks around. There's no one in sight.  
"Come on." he says as he pulls Shina out of the storeroom. She follows him and kicks the door shut with her foot,not even losing her balance and falling on top of him like ordinary girls would do. (hint hint: she's no ordinary girl) They run from one building to the next but suddenly have to stop when they get to a huge gap that no one could jump across. While they're pondering what to do, Shina suddenly hears footsteps behind them about ten buildings away. (Remember, she has unordinary hearing.) Thinking fast, she says, "Uh, V?" "What is it, Shina?" he asks.  
"We got a problem"  
"I know we do." he replies, wondering just how thick she could be. "But if we go back that way they'll catch you for sure"  
"That's exactly what it is." she says. "They're headed this way"  
"What?" V asks, wondering just how the bloody hell she knew that.  
"Don't ask." is all she says, knowing he was about to ask her about it.

"Well, it seems that the only option is to jump"  
"ARE YOU NUTZ?" she asks, looking at just how high up they are at the moment. (which is pretty high.) "We could get killed if we jump from this height!"  
"Do you have a better suggestion?" V asks her.  
"Er… no." is all Shina replies.  
"I didn't think so." V said. "I'll go first"  
"What? Oh I get it. You think I'm one of those prissy girls who needs to be caught when she jumps or falls from any height, don't you?" Shina says with a pissed off look.  
"No." V said, feeling rather stupid that he had thought exactly that.  
"Good." she said with a smile. "Then I'll go first"  
"WHAT?" V says. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He doesn't know why, but he feels like this is a second chance to protect someone that he cares about. (By the way, that's a hint as to what his full name is.)

"They're getting closer." Shina says right before she jumps.  
As she's falling, Shina realizes that it was stupid to just jump like that.  
"Idiot!" she says. "You know it's gonna hurt really bad when you land. Why'd you just jump like that?" She suddenly gets an idea. "Duh! That's right! My powers! I'll use them so that it won't hurt as much." With that, she uses her powers to slow herself down so it won't hurt so much when she lands.

As soon as she lands in the alley below, she looks up and sees V falling down. She hurriedly gets out of the way and he lands with a semi-dull 'THUD!'.  
Shina gasps. "Are you ok?" she asks, running over to check on him.  
"Yes, I'm fine." he replies as he gets up. After a couple of minutes, he grabs her arm and says, "Come on!" When they get to the end of the alley, he tells her to look around the corner of the one building as he looks around the corner of the other.

She does as he tells her and goes and puts her back against the wall of the building opposite him. She then peeks around and sees another man in red heading towards the alley.  
As she pulls her head back, she says, "SHIT! They're coming!" except she's not the only one who said it. V had also seen one of the red outfitted men heading their way.  
"What're we gonna do, V?" she asks.  
"I don't know." he said. "But if we stay here, they're sure to find us. Chikuso!"

Shina suddenly gets another idea. She runs over to V and tells him to hold onto her hand no matter what. All he does is in response is a confused face, but he does what she says.

With that, Shina starts to walk through the wall! V pulls her back saying, "What are you doing!" "Just trust me, will ya?" is all she says before walking through the wall, pulling him with her.  
When they're completely inside, V just stares at her and she already knows what he's gonna say before he can say it.

"Look. I'm not like all the others out there in the world." she explains. "I have these strange powers like the one I just used." V is finally able to overcome his state of shock and asks, "How long have you had them?" "Since I was about 8." she replied. She then launched into a short summary of how she had been playing with her friends in her hometown when she suddenly tripped and cut her knee on a sharp rock. Her friends crowded around her and freaked when they saw the cut just heal up in a mere 30 seconds. After that, no one wanted to play with her. She discovered all of her other powers between that time and the time that she left. When she was 16 was when she left her hometown for Midgar and has been living there ever since.

When she was done, she said, "I'm sorry if it scares you. I'd understand if you just left me." "I can't do that and I WON'T." V said. "I've got to get you out of here. Can you tell if they're gone?" She put her ear against the wall and listened closely. She heard something that sounded like, "She's not down here. Keep looking." and then the sound of feet running away.

"Yeah. They're gone"  
"Good. Let's get out of here." said V.  
"Right." she said as she grabbed his hand and walked back out of the building.  
After that, he drags her through all of the alleys that aren't dead ends.  
"We're almost out of here, Shina." he says as he instructs her to go in front of him.  
She walks down the alley for a few minutes until she hears a slight thud behind her. Shrugging it off as a cat that just knocked over a trash can, she continues to walk. That is, until she senses that V's not behind her anymore. She turns her head and realizes that he's not there.

"V? V? V, where are you?" she says getting more frightened with each passing second.  
She suddenly feels someone's hand on her shoulder and jumps. She turns to see that it's only V.  
"Jeez, V. Don't do to me." She suddenly realizes something about his face. It looks as if he's gonna do something that he really doesn't want to but can't help it.  
"V? What's wrong?" She hears him whisper, "Please forgive me." before he punches her in the stomach.

She falls to the ground clutching her stomach. She then looks up and asks, "V, w-why did you -" But she never finishes her sentence because V suddenly falls to the ground as well and she sees one of the men in red. He has a smirk plastered on his face and his gun is out.  
She gives a small squeak (like a mouse) and tries to get away from him but, sadly, he's quicker and hits her in the head with the butt of his gun. (Don't worry, he didn't hit her too hard)  
The last thing she sees is herself falling to the ground before every thing goes black.

* * *

Well, that's all for now 'cause I got chores to do. groan What's up with the men in red and why are they after Shina? Find out in the next chapter of "A Girl, Her Powers, and…WHO?"  
Later. 


	4. In The Cell

Unless you count this right here, I'm not gonna have any banter before I go straight into the story. So, here you people who actually read this go.:

* * *

Shina's eyes flutter open and she slowly sits up as she looks around the room and notices a door with bars on it. 'DAMN! I REALLY didn't want to be in prison at ANY point in my life'  
"It's about time you woke up.' (This would be a voice from the shadows)  
Shina practically jumps to the ceiling (exageration!) and turns around slowly.  
The person that spoke steps out of shadows that are concealing them.  
Shina's face goes from scared to relieved happiness. "I'm SOOO glad it's you and NOT someone else,……"

-  
HAHA! That's where I'm leaving it! (I LOVE being evil.) Sorry it's so short. But I like making things cliffies. Cliffies are fun. But don't worry, I know just how you feel. I took a lot of quizzes on quizilla (unsafe site. Unless you WANT your computer to get infected, don't go there.) and almost all the quizzes that I took that are in story format had cliffies all the time. sigh Oh well. We have to put up with them if we want to know what happens next, now don't we? Review if you want to find out who's in the cell with Shina. Could it be V? Or is it someone she knows from the slums? evil grin Only I know.  
CLIFFIES RULE!


	5. The Person and Hojo

Now let's see. Where'd I leave you guys?  
Oh yeah! You were about to meet the owner of the store that Shina works at! sees some hopeful faces, some lost faces (GO READ THE LAST FOUR CHAPTERS!), but mostly just some "flat eyes + sweatdrop You're-insane!" faces Just kidding! You were about to meet the person in the cell with Shina. Well, here we go!

* * *

"I'm SOOO glad it's you and NOT someone else, V" Shina said.  
"I'm just glad that they put you in this area with my friends and not somewhere else." V says.  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold it! Your FRIENDS and you? You have friends here?" Shina asks in surprise.  
"Yes. While I was tracking you down and trying to help you get out of Midgar, they were spying on Shinra; who happen to be the bastards that brought us here." V responds.

In surprised shock, Shina manages to stammers out, "D-di-did-did you say… SHINRA?"  
V cocks an eyebrow and asks, "Yes. Why?"  
Shina looks down and clenches her fists as she says, "Because. They're the reason I don't know my real parents." She looks up with hatred in her eyes. "THEY KILLED THEM!"  
V replies sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that."  
Shina, still filled with anger at Shinra, says, "Feh. Whatever. Now all I want to do is kill THEM. Now that I'm here, that is."

"You are not the only one." V tells her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My friends and I also want to kill them. We each have our own reasons." V responds.  
Shina is now interested. "Really? What's yours?"  
"I'd rather keep it to myself." V replies coldly.  
Shina gets a disappointed look on her face and says, "Oh. Ok."

Suddenly, the door opens and two men walk in. One looks really scientific (take a guess) and the other looks really muscular and unfriendly.  
Shina turns her head and is scared upon seeing them and pulls hers knees to her chest.  
V says coldly but with pure hatred in his voice, "What do you want, Hojo?"  
Shina thinks to herself, 'Hojo? Why does that name sound so familiar?'  
Hojo just looks at V and replies, "Just for the girl to come with us."  
(The Macho Dude just glares at V.)  
V has disgust in his voice as he says, "Why?" and glares back at Macho Dude.  
Macho Dude responds by saying, "That's none of your business, Valentine." while continuing to glare at V.  
V retorts (while also continuing to glare), "I believe it is, you traitor!"  
Shina is just sitting there thinking 'What the -? They know each other?'  
Macho Dude retorts back "Oh! You wanna fight, huh? Then bring it on, Vincent Valentine!" and reaches for the gun at his waist.

(Yes! V is Vincent Valentine! Him and Cloud are my fav characters in FFVII. loves those two so much she does her hyperactive insane happy dance)  
Shina finally snaps out of it and turns to look at V. "VINCENT?"  
Vincent just says "Sorry about not telling, Shina. Now that you know my real name, I guess I can take this disguise off." And with that, he takes off the outfit he's wearing (I forgot to describe so use your imagination please!) to reveal an all red outfit with just a bit of black. (Basically, it's his outfit in the game.)  
Shina just stares at him. 'HELLO! I think I just spotted a Hottie with a capital "H"!' (These were my exact thoughts when I first saw Vincent in the strategy guide to FFVII. sees scowls WHAT! So what if I cheat? Only the games that we don't have the strategy guides for or my older sister won't let me use the strategy guide (you know who you are!) do I figure out on my own. SHEESH!)  
Vincent reaches for his gun.  
Hojo finally speaks again saying "Now, now. Let's not get rough."  
Macho Dude just glares at Vincent and growls. "Fine. But only if SHE-" he nods his head at Shina."-Comes now."  
Shina just pulls her knees in tighter and looks from Hojo to Macho dude with fear in her eyes. 'There is NO WAY IN HELL! I'm gonna go with them. HE looks like a freak (Hojo) and he looks like he'll kill me if I get too close to him.'  
Hojo walks a little closer to Shina and says, "Now, now. I promise that we won't hurt you."  
Shina just starts shaking in fear.

Macho dude grunts and says, "Looks like she's not coming." and charges at Vincent and punches him in the face, sending him flying back into the wall.  
Vincent flies back and hits the wall behind him. "UNH!"  
Shina can't stand seeing Vincent hurt and yells, "STOP!"  
Macho dude stops his advance on Vincent and looks at Shina, which allows Vincent to get up and look at Shina as well.  
Hojo just looks at Shina.  
Shina has tears forming in eyes as she says, "Please. Stop!" She then turns to Hojo. "If I come with you, will you promise to leave him alone?"  
Hojo says with fake sincerity in his voice, "Of course, my dear." (UGH! I HATE making Hojo sound nice.)

Vincent is shocked at what Shina just said and tries to stop her by saying, "Shina, you don't -"  
But Shina interrupts him by looking at him with the same start of tears in her eyes still and saying, "Vincent, I don't want to see you hurt." Shegets up."Besides, I can take care of myself, you know."  
As she says this, she gives Vincent a big hug and whispers in his ear so only he can hear it, "Thanks for helping me."  
With that, Hojo, Shina, and Macho Dude leave, with Shina looking back at Vincent right before the door closes.

* * *

Well, that's where I leave ya. Review if you have any questions or suggestions.  
Laters. (My word. I will get it copy written (or whatever it is that makes it so people have to ask if they can use the thing) soon and anyone who uses it during that time and afterwards shall SHINÉ! And I'm NOT telling what that means. sticks out tongue and dodges anything that is thrown at her for acting like a little kid glare) 


End file.
